


Until Next Time

by sushichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Mafia AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushichan/pseuds/sushichan
Summary: Just lots of spite.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt from my friend: Bokuaka, mafia au, handcuffs.  
> Check, check, check.

Only when the casualties were counted, the bodies were all disposed of, and the gang war was completely over could Bokuto finally check on his prisoner. Bokuto wasn’t particularly looking forward to this encounter because he wasn’t the type to gloat about his victories (okay, maybe a little bit) but that doesn’t mean he wanted to spend _time_ with his archenemy.

The big bosses had been relieved at the agent’s capture, but with everything else going on, they’d tossed him aside and given him as a prisoner to Bokuto to do with as he pleased.

Bokuto had done his duty and captured the enemy but he hadn’t thought this far. Now that the Black Hawk was right in front of him, he was at a loss.

“Akaashi Keiji,” Bokuto said, using the CIA agent’s known real name.

Akaashi wasn’t fazed. Instead, he looked back at Bokuto defiantly, with a graceful tilt of his chin. Too graceful, Bokuto thought, given that the man’s hands were cuffed above him.

“What should I do with you?”

The force of his gaze was impressive. A normal man would have backed away, but not Bokuto.

“Kill me,” he said suddenly, forcefully. His eyes bore into Bokuto’s. “Isn’t that what you wanted to do all along?”

Bokuto swallowed. He’d wanted to kill him. He came here intending to do just that. All those times on the battlefield, the close calls, when he really was aiming to kill Akaashi, and he him—it would end here, right now. He realized he didn’t want to. At least not without a fight. Not without making him suffer in some way. Should he torture him for information?

Akaashi must have followed his line of thought because he said, “You’re stupid if you think I’ll yield to the touch of a hot iron.”

The steel in his eyes was real. He wasn’t afraid of torture.

It was Bokuto who flinched at the thought. He killed men in fights, sure. But Bokuto wasn’t a torturer.

Akaashi, catching his expression, smirked. “What? Soft?”

“Who knew the great Bokuto Koutarou was soft!?” He gave a small chuckle of contempt.

Bokuto clenched his fists. “I am _not_ soft!”

“Oh?” Akaashi goaded him on. “Then do it,” he said, still glaring at him.

“Kill me,” he challenged. Then he spat at Bokuto. “Coward.”

“What—“ Bokuto started slowly.“Did—“ he went to Akaashi and slammed him against the pole. “You—“ he wrapped his hands around Akaashi’s throat. “Say.”

From this proximity, he could see precisely the way flecks of light glittered in Akaashi’s eyes, what made them look like they were blazing from afar.

“Um, Bokuto?”

Bokuto realized he’d been holding Akaashi for more than a few seconds, pressing up against him. His hands were paused around his delicate throat and he pressed his forehead to Akaashi’s—supposedly to growl at him, but his feral snarl was gone.

Akaashi recovered from his surprise. “Well, I’ll admit I was wrong,” he said with a smirk.

“You are definitely _not_ soft.”

“Shut up, Black Hawk!” Bokuto said with a groan, right before he crushed Akaashi’s mouth with his.

They clashed, like they always did, but this time, instead of guns, it was tongues pushing against one another’s, teeth tearing at lips. Akaashi let out a throaty moan after Bokuto nipped his bottom lip particularly hard.

Bokuto’s hand moved to Akaashi’s sides, feeling his slim waist. He rather liked this position. With Akaashi’s hands cuffed, he was sure he wouldn’t try anything funny, and if Bokuto was being honest, Akaashi was super hot this way—sweaty, flushed, tied up. There was only one problem.

“You don’t really—“ Bokuto had to pause as Akaashi’s tongue grazed his—“care about this shirt, do you?”

With Akaashi tied up, there was no way to remove his shirt without, well… ripping it off.

Akaashi gasped as he extricated his mouth from his. Then, he looked earnestly up at Bokuto. “You could always untie me,” he deadpanned.

“No way in _hell_ ,” Bokuto replied, strong fingers already gripping the right black spandex of his shirt. He ripped it with such ease that Akaashi’s breath hitched.

Now, Bokuto could let his hands roam freely, over the planes of Akaashi’s abs and the V of his hipbones. The agent inhaled sharply as Bokuto kneaded his muscles.

He nosed along Akaashi’s jawline before sucking at the sensitive skin just underneath. How the _fuck_ did Akaashi have such a perfectly chiseled jaw?

It made Bokuto want to _suck_ harder. So much beauty was laid out in front of him; he wanted to make Akaashi _submit_. If he couldn’t torture Akaashi the brutal way, he could still make him surrender under his hands, under his mouth. He could make him beg. _Grovel_.

He grinded against Akaashi as he sucked on his shoulder, leaving a trail of red marks. Akaashi was breathing hard, letting loose little moans whenever Bokuto bit down. When he let his hands wander down to Akaashi’s ass, the other let out a low, soft moan. Bokuto slipped his hands beneath the waistband of Akaashi’s pants to cup his ass more fully. He kneaded the lean muscle before finding Akaashi’s hold, making him huff.

“Mmmf.” Akaashi tried holding back his moans as Bokuto’s fingers worked him skillfully beneath his pants.

“You—“ Akaashi began huffing. Bokuto had begun grinding against him again. “—are very good at this.” He let out another groan.

Bokuto grew immediately suspicious. “The Black Hawk, giving me a compliment?”

His voice came out rougher than he intended. The friction felt impossibly good and they were getting harder through their pants.

“Bet I could—mmf—do better.” Akaashi goaded him on. “Bet I could melt you into a puddle on the floor.”

“Ha!” What was supposed to be a taunting reply from Bokuto turned into a rough exhale.

There was too much cloth between them. Bokuto wanted to feel Akaashi’s burning skin on his, bare.

“You gotta do better than that,” he whispered into Akaashi’s ear.

“Keiji,” he said lowly, before biting down on Akaashi’s ear.

“Mmmf,” Akaashi huffed against him, hips jerking.

“Wait,” Bokuto said. He removed his shirt in one swift motion. Then, he unbuttoned Akaashi’s pants and pulled it down with his boxers. Akaashi yelped at the sudden exposure.

“I’m so glad I didn’t kill you,” Bokuto muttered under his breath.

Akaashi was all naked now, his hands still cuffed above him. His smooth skin was flushed and damp with sweat. His nipples were pink and firm, in contrast to the rosy skin of his chest. His hair was matted to his head and his cheeks were a beautiful shade of pink, lips parted and shining with saliva.

Bokuto’s eye caught on the raw red marks he’d made beneath Akaashi’s jaw—the only imperfection on Akaashi’s skin, a tribute that he’d conquered the Black Hawk.

His eyes slid further down to Akaashi’s half-hard cock, which was flushed like the rest of him and glistening with precum.

Then Akaashi’s eyes cut to him, filled with rage. The strength of his eyes coupled with the eroticism of his body made all the blood rush down to Bokuto’s cock.

“Stop looking and fuck me already,” Akaashi said in a venomous whisper.

Bokuto would have dearly loved to comply, to satisfy the burning between his legs. But he was a man on a mission. He wanted to make Akaashi _suffer_. He would _break_ him.

He brought the finger that he’d been prodding Akaashi’s entrance with, to the other’s lips. Akaashi glared at Bokuto, but caught his meaning. He took Bokuto’s finger in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. When Bokuto added his second and third fingers, Akaashi licked them greedily.

“Good boy,” Bokuto murmured. Akaashi bit down on his finger.

“Ow, fuck!” Bokuto swore, withdrawing his fingers immediately. “Okay, I take it back!” he said indignantly. “You’re a naughty, naughty boy, Akaashi.”

Akaashi gave him a look like he was done with his bullshit.

Bokuto brought his mouth down to one of Akaashi’s nipples while his right hand found Akaashi’s hole again. He used his other hand to stretch Akaashi’s entrance out. He was pliant under Bokuto’s hands, so he inserted a finger.

Akaashi gasped at the new sensation. Bokuto prodded him carefully before sinking in slowly to the knuckle. Akaashi cried out. Bokuto tongued his nipple with renewed enthusiasm.

“Aah!” Akaashi cried out again, overwhelmed at having both his nipple and his entrance played with. He made little moans as Bokuto fingered him, loosening him up.

Jesus, he was lovely. Bokuto could hardly believe he was sending shivers up the _Black Hawk_ ’s spine. That he was swallowing him up so easily.

He sunk another finger in, watched Akaashi’s determined expression as he adjusted around Bokuto’s finger. He stroked Akaashi’s butthole, stretching it out with his other hand. He built a rhythm, feeling Akaashi grow slicker around his fingers.

When he felt he was ready, Bokuto added a third finger to Akaashi’s hole. Akaashi squeezed his eyes shut in pain, but swallowed and sunk down on his hand anyway.

Bokuto curled his fingers.

Akaashi’s back arched against the pole, his hands straining against his cuffs.

Bokuto fingered him faster, feeling Akaashi’s heat swallow him up. Akaashi let out a string of gasps and moans.

When Bokuto curled his fingers again, Akaashi cried out. The sound went straight to Bokuto’s cock.

He was getting almost painfully hard in his pants. But he _couldn’t_ satisfy himself. He was here to make Akaashi _writhe_ , like he was doing right now. But it wasn’t enough. He needed _more_.

Akaashi lurched against the pole again, his body an elegant bow. Panting and red, he was too beautiful. Bokuto ached to taste Akaashi’s dick—to put it in his mouth and taste his come, to feel him unravel under his tongue. But he couldn’t touch Akaashi. He was here to punish him, not to satisfy him.

So instead Bokuto placed his mouth on Akaashi’s nipple again and took it between his teeth, eliciting a gasp more rugged than the others. His body shook with sensitivity. That’s when Bokuto bit his nipple.

Akaashi’s hips started bucking and he called out Bokuto’s name hoarsely.

“Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto blinked at the honorific. Good god, he felt like he was the one being tortured. His dick was positively straining against his pants, so he freed it, dragging his jeans and boxers down forcefully. Akaashi registered the motion, eyes widening at his hardness.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi managed to whisper hoarsely.

Bokuto groaned. With his other hand, he touched himself. Akaashi’s eyes followed as he coaxed his cock into full hardness.

Bokuto suddenly withdrew his fingers from Akaashi.

Akaashi gasped at the sudden emptiness and he strained harder at his cuffs.

Gone were the confident, glaring eyes. Akaashi was a whimpering mess, his eyes glazed over with desire. Bokuto thought he might’ve gone too far. Maybe he’d—

“Bokuto-san, please.” Akaashi’s whisper cut through the thick air.

_Damn it!_ He, Bokuto Koutarou, wasn’t born with much self-control to begin with. He wasn’t going to start exercising it _now_.

He’d have broken the chains if it were quicker. Instead, he scrambled through his discarded clothes for the key to Akaashi’s handcuffs. He found it and tried to unlock Akaashi, but the position required him to be too close to Akaashi—close enough that their dicks brushed. Bokuto’s body jerked and he dropped the keys. He swore.

“Bokuto-san, I swear to God!” Akaashi said furiously.

Bokuto scrabbled for the key and, careful about his position now, slowly unlocked Akaashi’s cuffs. Then, he promptly turned Akaashi around by the hips and finally, slowly sunk his dink into him.

They groaned at the same time.

“God,” Akaashi swore under his breath.

Bokuto took Akaashi’s dick into his hands, pumping it in time with the movement of their hips. Akaashi was _so slick_ he was practically dripping.

Akaashi moaned in satisfaction.

Bokuto started slow, allowing Akaashi to adjust around him. But maybe he was too slow, because Akaashi started moving his hips faster, building friction fast until it was burning. And before Bokuto knew it, Akaashi was pulsing around him and coming hot on his hand.

Bokuto sped up, feeling the heat tickle his stomach and spread downward, until his legs weakened. He closed his eyes and felt the burning of a good orgasm. As he ejaculated, Akaashi moaned underneath him, a sound that resonated in his chest and added to the searing pleasure in his body.

After the last waves of it racked through Bokuto’s body, he extricated himself carefully from Akaashi, feeling as tired as if they’d fought a battle. Bokuto stayed there for a little while, hugging Akaashi from behind.

Akaashi disentangled himself from Bokuto and clothed himself gingerly, still oversensitive from the orgasm. He looked dejectedly at the tattered remains of his shirt before shrugging and putting Bokuto’s on instead.

The sight of Akaashi in his shirt almost made Bokuto want to do it again.

But soon, Akaashi was up and going, looking down at Bokuto as if he were hesitating. Bokuto didn’t have it in him to chain him again.

“Don’t go,” he whined, in an attempt to keep him. But he knew it was futile.

Bokuto’s heart ached at the indifferent look Akaashi gave him.

“Akghaaaashi!” he whined. Akaashi’s face morphed into something Bokuto couldn’t quite catch, before it settled into the challenging face he usually reserved just for Bokuto.

“Until next time,” he said, eyes blazing, before slipping out of the door like a shadow.

“’Til next time?” Bokuto puzzled once Akaashi was gone. He didn’t mean they’d have sex again, did he? Images flashed in his head of Akaashi’s slim hips, his pink nipples, and the challenge in his eyes. He groaned at his cock twitched at the memory.

“’Til next time,” Bokuto whispered to the air with a smile.

Half a mile away, a few rooftops from Bokuto’s gang’s hideout, Akaashi slapped a palm to his face and groaned. _Until next time!?_ That idiot would surely have misinterpreted his words.

_Until next time_ indeed.


End file.
